


The Point of No Return

by Lady_Silver



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver
Summary: 他需要塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯把这种该死的恐慌操出他的脑子。是的，只有拉莫斯能做成这件事。





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> *水软  
> *惯例的无妻无子非唯一，互攻背景（没有提及，但我还是得提醒一下）  
> *有一些play，但是现在不想剧透所以没有预警  
> *6k+，好像不小心写太长了;)

* * *

拉莫斯盯着墙壁上的钟表，里面的指针互相追逐，交叠瞬间后分离，奔向下一个轮回。这不详的隐喻让他焦躁地起身，绕着房间转起圈来。快十点了。茶几上的精装严肃读物（为什么他家里有且只有历史书？）啪的一声恢复关闭状态，昭示着皇马队长用它转移注意力的设想彻底失败。他赤着膊，八月份是马德里最热的时候，但身为来自安达卢西亚的太阳，炎热天气不是心绪波动的好借口——鉴于他的手机已经被他故意塞进坐垫缝里长达两个多小时，或许手机依赖症作祟还是个更好的理由。

从某种角度来看，他的焦躁的确和手机有一些关联。今天是8月17号，意大利的转会窗截止日，而他正好有一个亲密好友最近跟亚平宁半岛的绯闻传得沸反盈天——如果卢卡·莫德里奇从俄罗斯回来后持续至今的若即若离不代表他已经失去了那份“亲密”的话。要知道卢卡完全没有和他谈论过那些传闻，甚至连和主席先生单独谈话这种大事，他都是从跟工作人员的闲聊中得到的，仅仅比全世界早四五分钟。好吧，或许那帮记者的消息也正是来自那次闲聊，这意味着他至少还能比他们离当事人更近一层。

可现在他身在自己的家，而拉莫斯先生显然不会在别墅里藏着几个主席助理一类的工作人员，所以如果他从手机上看到什么新闻，就连这一层都输了。自诩克罗地亚人亲密好友兼最好床伴的皇马队长选择完全拒绝这种可能性——看不见等于没发生，就算卢卡真的做出什么最后决定，他也要固执地等他亲自上门告别的时刻来确认。

但为什么卢卡一定会来跟他告别？也许他已经坐上了前往意大利首都的飞机，又或者已经跟他上一个从马德里跑到米兰的同乡拥抱着合了几百张影——

“叮——”

很好，门铃响了。拉莫斯跳起来冲向监控。是卢卡，他是对的，卢卡真的来告别了，但他完全笑不出来。直到监控里的人像皱起眉又按下一次铃，西班牙人才在噪声催促下把门打开。

“Lukita，你居然真的……”

“塞尔吉奥——”

听清拉莫斯的话之后，其实脑子同样不太清楚的莫德里奇当即把自己说到一半的事情暂且搁置，改成一个疑问句：

“——我真的什么？”

“什么，告别啊，你居然真的亲自来跟我说再见……”

“什么他妈的再见？”

“啊？你不是要赶去意——”

“意甲？他们转会窗八点就关了，你这个蠢货。”克罗地亚人对拉莫斯的神经病思路感到愤怒，并且没有分出丝毫精力掩饰情绪，“塞尔吉奥，你真的把你的脑子当做鱼饵连着上钩的鱼打包寄到巴塞罗那了？那我告诉你，杰拉德·皮克也不会吃它的，连他也看得出来那玩意没有任何营养，还会导致食物中毒。”

中场大师或许还有更多的精妙嘲讽，可惜拉莫斯从第二个断句开始就都没有听见——卢卡不会悄悄离开，并且显然现在需要他，这让他非常高兴，所以他把卢卡搂进怀里亲吻。莫德里奇从来都不喜欢被无视，但鉴于拉莫斯做的事歪打正着地合乎他的来意，也就回应起来。不仅如此，他还抬起小腿蹭塞尔吉奥的膝窝，让后卫在几次痒人的摩擦后大笑着抱起金发的小个子带进屋里。

塞尔吉奥把卢卡抵在墙上准备继续，而卢卡竖起一根手指查封塞尔吉奥的嘴。

“等等，等等，”莫德里奇吐出藏着喘息的气音，“先让我脱一下衣服，我好热。”

“噢……Lukita，”拉莫斯蹭蹭他不知何时确实出了层汗的额角，放他回到地面，仍然圈在胳膊之间，“这么急切？”

“不——好吧，对，操，我就是为这个来的好吗——但我真的好热，你让开点。”

拉莫斯退开半步，这才发现他的卢卡身上裹着明显不符合季节的长袖外套和长裤。他看着卢卡骨节凸出的手指拽开拉链，喉结和被领口挡了一半的锁骨露出来，于是伸手拢住那些指节。

“让我帮你。”皇马队长要求。莫德里奇顺从他的力量，让他带着自己的手走完余下的半途，但偏过头避开对视，还任由外套滑落在脚边。不过拉莫斯没空在意这点异常。他的注意力全在卢卡里面套着的白色长袖上——具体来说，一件明显超码的白色长袖皇马球衣。他不需要查看就知道后背上印着4号，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。衣服下摆和其它过于肥大的部分被掖在裤子里，绷直的织物线条有些滑稽，却也把卢卡本就相对单薄的躯干显得几乎得要用“瘦弱”来形容。这让拉莫斯怀疑他的肌肉可能已经损耗到了可以直接摸出肋骨形状的地步——那种形象诡异地适合卢卡，但对于世界第一中场而言就过于骇人，队长先生必须要亲手确认那不是真的。

于是拉莫斯开始把那些衣料往外拽，而他没有想到这点轻微的摩擦就让莫德里奇呻吟出声。

“唔嗯……啊，对不起，”卢卡咬咬嘴唇，小声地说，“我……下面没穿别的，刚才正好蹭到……”

然后莫德里奇才抬头看向塞尔吉奥，眉眼垂成的角度像个无辜的天使。这在某种程度上算是东欧人的惯用伎俩，但他其实很少向塞尔吉奥玩这类心机——可怜的模样对西班牙人的效果更像是某种催情剂，不过现在正好适用。

是的，卢卡·莫德里奇的需求和来意是如此简单：性爱，一场疯狂的性爱。过去的几十天耗尽了他的精神和体力，未来又抢在喘息之机的前面缠住他，让他头痛，窒息，难以入睡，甚至踢球时都隐约带上了当年锈红尘土飞扬的小巷里不知道下一步会不会踩上地雷粉身碎骨的恐慌。他需要塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯把这种该死的恐慌操出他的脑子。是的，只有拉莫斯能做成这件事。他下意识地——故意地，实事求是地说——拒绝觉察在从不辜负他的直觉里持续鸣响的警铃。至于这有没有把他的队长当自动按摩棒的嫌疑？去他妈的，他保证不只是他单方面需要这场性爱，上床对他们俩本来就只是一条短信的问题。总之，拉莫斯必须得为他做这件事，必须得做成这件事……

而他得为此先挑断拉莫斯的理智。

他差不多成功了，剩下的则得全盘交给塞尔吉奥支配。

“我亲爱的Lukita……”拉莫斯赞叹地笑起来，捧着卢卡的脸从头发开始亲吻到锁骨中间的凹陷，牙齿磨了一会儿，之后又吮吸，在一片雪白的中心留下未来几天里都必须好好遮挡的印子。他的手也滑下去，隔着光滑的衣物揉捏卢卡身上每一个敏感点：肩胛、乳头、侧腰、肚脐……但每个都只碰一下就离开。这让卢卡发出不满的鼻音，可是没办法，他有优先级更高的事要做。

拉莫斯跪下去，咬住刚刚拽出来的那块衣角，故意非常缓慢地扯剩余部分，如愿得到卢卡的更多喘息。他本来打算再用舌头挑逗一会儿，然而卢卡很急躁地开始扯他的头发，他也就不再磨蹭，直接把运动长裤脱了下来。

莫德里奇确实没穿更多衣服，但拉莫斯发现的东西比真空让他惊讶得多。

一个拉环藏在卢卡臀缝里，还是粉色的，显然是某种小玩具的尾端。被含着的部分尺寸大概确实很小，以至于在重力的吸引下已经滑出了一点，但塞尔吉奥的眼神过于炽热直白，让卢卡紧张地收缩起内壁，把那小截的粉色在他眼皮底下明显地吸了回去。

这个画面让拉莫斯狠狠地倒吸一口凉气，他的阴茎也随之猛地抽动了一下。

“这个……这个是唯一能勉强带出来的东西，”莫德里奇决定自己绝对不要回答关于“为什么”的问题——因为他被扩张的时候总是很紧张需要好长时间才能松软到容纳得下塞尔吉奥的地步要是塞尔吉奥在那段时间里理智上线想起要温柔点或者怎么样那他就他妈的功亏一篑了但是他自己手抖挤多了润滑剂为了不搞得像失禁一样尴尬只能找个东西塞住——所以他闭上眼，撑着羞耻把塞尔吉奥显然的兴趣往别的方向引，“别的都太硬，或者……太大，走不了这么长的路……”

“你塞着这个走过来的。”拉莫斯哑着嗓子说。

莫德里奇只能点点头，他没法出声，因为塞尔吉奥开始探索那个东西了，刚刚那下收缩好像把小玩具的某个凸起正好顶到了前列腺附近，导致后卫试探性的随意拉拽都能激起不小反应。卢卡身体的热烈回应鼓励了拉莫斯，转动戳弄的幅度逐渐大起来——但硅胶小可爱确实还是太软太小，任他怎样尝试也只能换来卢卡更急促些的喘息，却没法施加更有分量的快感。

最后拉莫斯干脆把塞子弄出一大半，又强人所难地要卢卡夹紧仅剩的纤细前端不许掉下来。他把脑袋靠在卢卡听话地僵着的大腿上，问他这玩意能不能震动。

“……可以……”莫德里奇的手缩在袖口里面，松松地勾着拉莫斯的手指摇晃，“有遥控器，但是我没……”

“没带过来？别骗我了，我知道你不会被这么个小玩意搞得这么软。”拉莫斯打断他，反手握上手腕，“已经这样了，宝贝，都给我吧。”

莫德里奇叹息着放弃，看向地上的外套。拉莫斯从里面翻出个带按钮的圆润玩意，乱按几下，这让小玩具在莫德里奇的惊呼中掉出来，于地板上留下小片水迹。他捏起活物一样抖动着的湿滑物体——比他以为的还要软——一下子又塞回去。

“Lukita，小宝贝，”卢卡脱力地靠着他，拉莫斯趁着中场大师无心反驳的时机睁着大眼睛说瞎话，“我觉得你还不够湿，但你之前把我的润滑剂都放到卧室了，所以我们得回那里做。”

然而最终莫德里奇还是没能走完这段路。不是他坚持不了，而是拉莫斯在他上楼时被他压抑的低沉喘息、颤抖的泛红膝窝和那件衣服——被汗水浸透了，贴出蝴蝶骨和腰臀曲线，而白色变得半透明，像是在他背上永久印下了后卫的名字——终于刺激到无法忍耐。走上最后一级楼梯后他转过身，马上被拉莫斯凶恶地按到墙上攻击。

西班牙人没把莫德里奇身体里的东西关掉，反而就那样插进两根手指，就着机械的震动搅弄起来，还曲起指节按他要命的地方。“够了，可以了塞尔吉奥……”他嘟起嘴唇索吻和求饶，“你快进来吧，别再戏弄我了……”

拉莫斯这时候又突然见了鬼地想起什么绅士礼节，边亲他边说等自己去拿几个套子来，莫德里奇压下翻白眼的冲动，咬住拉莫斯精细打理过的胡子下巴，含糊地说今天要他射在里面，搞得拉莫斯要爆炸。他不再废话，拉下裤子，性器压着会阴往穴口顶，但这个时候莫德里奇却畏缩起来——他的队长看上去就像把那个塞子给忘了，想要直接往里挤。

“不，等等，先把那个……弄出来，你劲儿太大了，我害怕它被你顶进里面……”

“宝贝，现在可不是你提要求的时候。”拉莫斯盯着他，一字一顿，不过还是扯出了玩具扔到旁边，然后在他被这下激起的快感扬起脖颈的时刻操进去。

拉莫斯还不知道莫德里奇挤过润滑剂，所以他用了点力气顶弄——但事实上现在那里面湿滑得根本没有阻碍，导致他第一下就毫无收敛地操到了底。卢卡瞪大眼睛，胳膊都缩起来，看起来惊惶又委屈，就像是真的被欺负狠了，好久才吐出一口气。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯就是这样失控的。

身高优势让拉莫斯的每下操弄都能轻易顶到卢卡最深处的肉壁，那里被过于频繁也过于用力地撞击，让莫德里奇开始产生某种即将被捅穿的错觉。他偷偷踮起脚尖，塞尔吉奥没去管他，自顾自地加大幅度往上顶，本来垫在卢卡脑袋后面的手掌攥成拳拽住一把金发，骨节和手筋被交合的节奏带着，一下下撞在墙上疼得发麻。塞尔吉奥不在乎这点钝痛，倒是卢卡几乎被脑后鼓点一样越发急促的咚咚敲击声带得心跳发慌。所以他用力往塞尔吉奥身前靠，一只胳膊穿过腋下，和另一只搂过脖子的手在背后握住，尽量让自己挂在他身上。塞尔吉奥顺势抱他抱得更紧，让他们挤在一起，卢卡的性器隔着衣料磨过拉莫斯腹部的坚实肌肉，但溢出的前液被不吸水的材质挡得很严实，就又全糊回主人身上，然后过于泛滥地顺着小腹流下来，最终和大幅度抽插中带出来的肠液在内侧腿根汇成小小溪流。

因为踮脚，莫德里奇的臀腿必须持续发力，这让他的甬道收窄了，拉莫斯操起来没有刚开始那么轻松，但被绞得更爽，他逐渐开始忘记力道，使上了九十成劲往克罗地亚人最里面顶。莫德里奇感觉他的肚子里面已经被暴力撞击碾出了某种新奇的酥麻电流，再加上贴紧的身体让塞尔吉奥能更好地挤压他的前列腺——这些快乐让他开始迎接高潮，内里抽搐起来，两条腿抖得厉害而脚趾开始蜷缩，简单的站立都变得摇摇晃晃，交握的手也放开了。拉莫斯没有帮他站稳，反而火上浇油地压着卢卡的胳膊，导致卢卡在射出的瞬间近乎失重地摔回他的阴茎——这个莽撞粗暴的动作让他终于捅进了东欧人甬道末端的弯折。

卢卡痛苦地尖叫起来，射精本身无法中断，快感却被瞬间熄灭。这凄惨的悲鸣唤回了塞尔吉奥的清醒，克罗地亚人在疼痛中神采破碎的眼睛让他慌了神，但他的性器被卢卡在高潮和恐惧同时作用下猛烈痉挛的肉壁绞得难以动弹，又不敢再发力，只能安抚卢卡战栗的脊背。

莫德里奇仍然疼得想哭，但还是用一串急促的深呼吸忍下来，刚刚聚焦回眼神就对上了拉莫斯担心又内疚的脸——真是很罕见，他用这种不合气氛的思绪分散注意力，终于调整到了可以说话的状态。这时塞尔吉奥好像要做些什么似的，扶住他的腰向上抬了抬，他猛地按住那只手。

“不，不不不，别动，别动，让我适应一会儿，我没事，不要再动了操——”

“Lukita……”

“没事，我没事……”莫德里奇又一次深呼吸，这次是为了感受拉莫斯在他身体里的状态，“你调调角度就好……”

然后金发男人把脑袋靠在他队长肩上，抓起按着的手在自己腹肌上摸索，最终停在肚脐左边某个地方轻轻按压。“塞尔吉奥，你在这。”他的嗓音闷在拉莫斯脖子里，尾音涣散好像带着一点迷茫，“真的好深……”

拉莫斯听得几乎直接缴械，下意识地挺腰，让卢卡马上紧张地喊不要再往里了好痛，又警告他别射在里面。

“宝贝，刚刚可是你自己不许我戴套的。”拉莫斯刮着卢卡眉骨提醒。

“嗯……但是你现在……太深了，你先出去点再——”

突然拉莫斯捞起莫德里奇的大腿把他整个人端了起来，这让性器前端终于还是离开了弯折处，留下来的比起轻松却更多地是一种吓人的空虚。莫德里奇再次被压在墙上，他艰难地挺直腰，迎接塞尔吉奥照他的意思顶着腺体射给他的精液。他已经没力气了，差点又摔下来，幸好这回塞尔吉奥抱得很稳，让他能放心地瘫在后卫臂弯里，然后开始嘟哝着抱怨球衣底下的体液太多，弄得他发冷。

“那你想解决衣服，还是想解决冷？”拉莫斯随口问。

莫德里奇又咬起了嘴唇：“都要。”

这已经是拉莫斯今晚数不清第几次感到惊讶——他都快习惯了，也不问别的，直接把人往床上抱。而莫德里奇毫不客气地陷进床垫，他终于可以不再闷在聚酯纤维里，但他还是等着塞尔吉奥帮他脱掉，用这种方式表达“接下来全靠你了”。

莫德里奇在床单里扭动着蹭掉背后的汗，而拉莫斯压上来，多花了点时间吸他的乳头，又咬他的腋窝，直到卢卡终于笑起来才开始操他。

拉莫斯把卢卡的左脚腕提起来按在肩上，右腿弯折搭在腰间，支撑着莫德里奇成为顶级足球运动员的结实双腿在这样的姿势下丝毫使不上力气，拉莫斯却对此不很满意——卢卡显然没在抵抗重力，并且因为已经被完全操开了，里面不再夹得很紧，这两者导致卢卡老是从他的性器上滑下去，所以他直接捞起卢卡的腰窝往自己胯间撞。

这个变化剥夺了克罗地亚人仅有的着力点，于是拉莫斯的手掌在冲撞的力道下没有贴在卢卡皮肤上的那些瞬间，卢卡都得为了维持可怜的平衡而不得不在恐慌下使劲，就像是在主动把屁股往西班牙人的性器上送。他本来就累得不行，现在甚至无法弓起身索要一个亲吻；这还让他的敏感腺体，上帝啊，根本就是被挂在了那根阴茎上。高潮来得非常快，但莫德里奇无从得知具体时间，只知道某下抽插之后的每一秒，每一点摩擦都在刷新他能承受的极限——就好像极限这玩意儿在这个夏天被拉扯得还不够似的。

他就要哭了，莫德里奇茫然地想，绝不是红个眼眶那么简单（这早就发生了），而是真正的哭泣，伴随着无法自控的抽噎和另一些失态表现的，他在卢日尼基之后一直压着的那一种哭泣。

拉莫斯已经又撞在了卢卡最深的地方，那里好像是尝过了甜头，开始像嘴一样主动往里吸他。更紧也更软的肠肉让他几乎忘记了卢卡已经被他用这个极其辛苦的姿势干了多久，声音越来越高的呻吟和呜咽让他决定快点结束，反应在动作里却是操得更狠了。

莫德里奇正经历着人生至今最激烈的高潮，但这样疯狂的快感也没能让他如愿摆脱理性的枷锁。虽然大半灵魂都在随着肉体崩溃哭叫，但仍有一部分意识像是被拖了出去。他完了。那一部分说。竟然做出如此危险的事。他允许拉莫斯把自己几乎操成一团无脑的肉，扔掉赖以生存的理智，主动放弃任何抵抗能力，把身体的所有权利都交出去，连一个吻都只能毫无尊严地祈求。他不应该这样的。他们的肉体关系还无法支持这样完全的信任，但它就在那里，他不可能欺骗自己——

他已经撕毁了边界条约，越过了默认的界限，无法回头。

“亲亲我，队长——”

莫德里奇终于在抽泣中勉强拼出几个完整词汇，而拉莫斯这次射进了最深处。

然后卢卡投入渴望太久的亲吻，没有力气再去分析塞尔吉奥的眼神。

* * *

“我刚刚到底有多失态啊？你好像被我吓着了。”

“不，不，宝贝，我确实……很惊讶，因为你太美了，你太美了，而且那么……我没敢，我是说，我没有期待过你会……”很奇怪，拉莫斯现在几乎语无伦次起来，“我只是……”

“我只是很高兴。我想让你也能高兴。”

这算是表白吗，莫德里奇想，但他觉得不问为妙，而没有意识到自己的眼睛和嘴角都弯出了满足的弧度。

* * *

What raging fire shall flood the soul,

What rich desire unlocks its door,

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold—

What warm unspoken secrets

Will we learn?

——“The Point of No Return”,

_Phantom of the Opera_

 

 


End file.
